Individually Unique
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: The Individual 11 kidnap a girl who has more to her than meets the eye. Who is she really? Whay does she have the Virus? And most importantly, how did she get all of Sylvestre's original essays?
1. Chapter 1

Ghost in the Shell: SAC 2nd Gig

Sailor Moon

"Individually Unique"

"Isn't it a little odd for twelve grown men to kidnap a 16-year-old girl and have her drive the very truck you high jacked in order to go to the Genjoutama Building?"

"Quiet, girl." One of the 11 men in the back ordered. The 12th was in the passenger seat beside her. "We are the Individual 11. We will kill you if you don't obey."

The girl kept her eyes on the road in an unblinking stare. Kuze glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was unique, to say the least. She was from that new nursery to college boarding school, Hinagawa Academy. She was in her uniform still. It was a suit design in the colors of a light shade of navy blazer and skirt, a dullish crimson tie and, of course, a white shirt. Her ballet style Mary Janes had 2 ½ inch heels and she was wearing nylons that matched her skin tone. Her black hair was in a ponytail tied with a bow that matched her tie and the whisps were pinned back by barrettes. Her violet eyes were framed by glasses and navy studs were on her ears. There was a silver, gold and bronze rose pin on her left lapel. She looked a lot older than just 16.

"If you were the true Individual 11, then each of you show me your copies of your bible." She responded as she slowed at a stop sign. "I will turn off this engine and infect it with the Silver Wing AI virus."

_//They each have theirs but I forgot mine.//_ Kuze told her in a low voice. _//I was a fool and left mine where I had hid it.//_

_//I have a copy in my school bag.//_ She replied glancing at him with one eye. _//You can have it if you so wish. I can always print myself off a copy from my Cyber Brain.//_

Kuze looked at her as her gaze returned to the road. The truck moved slower than the speed limit, heading along the mountain roads. _//You have the Individual 11 essay on your Cyber Brain?//_

_//I have the all of the essays authored by Patrick Sylvestre as well as the original virus.//_

Kuze looked at her shocked, even with only his eyes expressing it. This had to be chance that the others had grabbed her off the street. He couldn't let such a valuable mind be killed like they had planned on. He had to save her.

_//When we reach the roof of the Genjoutama Building's roof top, stay close to me. I'll get you out alive and take you to a safe place. I won't let them kill you.//_


	2. Chapter 2

"A teenaged girl was kidnapped on her way to school and the Individual 11 are suspect. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. She is 16 and a major in history, technologies and sociology with a minor in the sciences, arts, philosophy, accounting and literature. Her school, Hinagawa Academy, reporting her missing when she didn't arrive for her first period class, Literary and Analysis Studies.

"Her usual route led her from her dormatory building to the English building. The security looked here first and found her school's handbook discarded on the walk way she usually took." Chief Aramaki briefed his team. "She has developed the Silver Wing AI virus and program. She has even constructed little bird androids. Any questions?"

Borma looked around before raising his hand. "You said the Individual 11 were suspect in her disappearance?"

"Yes, they are. Miss Tomoe has a very unique connection to the Individual 11, whether she meant to make herself a target or not." Aramaki tapped a few keys and information came onto the large screen. They all saw the connection.

"She was studying them, and in quite a depth that's not common for these students." The Major replied, reading the screen. "Is she really in her 3rd year of college?"

"What?" Batou read where the Major had gotten her information.

"Yes and no. Miss Tomoe is actually quite higher than her 3rd year but she's filed as that since it would make her even more of a target." Chief Aramaki responded. "Now, the mission is to find this missing girl before the Individual 11 kill her which is very likely. Although she is brilliant, to them, she is expendable. If we lose her, Japan loses its greatest resource: the first-and the last-Bio Cyber infant."

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll get her back and in one piece. We promise you that."


End file.
